Ginny's Hard Descsision
by Guinevere Crucible
Summary: UPDATED CHAPTER FIVEFIVE OUTOkay in this tale, Ginny falls in love with Draco and Draco finds out. After a while they go out but it’s a secret. When Harry finds out a big fight happens that not only changes Ginny’s life but Harry’s and Draco’s.
1. A new love

Summery: Okay in this tale, Ginny falls in love with Draco and Draco finds out. After a while they go out but it's a secret. When Harry finds out a big fight happens that not only changes Ginny's life but Harry's and Draco's.

  


It was a bright Saturday morning. The first Saturday of the year, Ginny was on her way down to the lake when a shadow fell behind her. Ginny looked behind her to see Draco there.

"What do you want Malfoy?" Ginny kept her eyes forwards and kept on walking. She was in her 5th year and was trying to make the beginning of the year good and not horrible like it had been in previous years. This meant not getting her brother into a fight with Malfoy.

" Oh come on Ginny, I'm not going to bite you" Draco went close to her ear and whispered really softly "Unless you want me to." 

Ginny looked at him and gave him a weird look. She walked forwards and away from him. She found a bench away from everyone and started to write down in a big silver book. Again Ginny saw a shadow over her and shut her book and sighed. "Malfoy I swear if you don't leave me alone I'll kill you!" Ginny looked behind her to see Harry looking down at her with a arched brow.

"Was Malfoy bugging you Ginny?" Harry sat down beside her and looked down at her book then at her.

"No Harry he wasn't he was just following me earlier. That's all, nothing to get upset about." Ginny opened her book and started to write down some more stuff.

"Ginny what are you writing in that book of yours? You've been writing stuff in it all summer long. Is it another diary?" Harry smiled as he looked down and pointed at the book.

"No Harry its not a diary, its just a book. I'm writing a story in it. I'll see ya later Harry. I've got a potion class to go to." Ginny got up and left Harry sitting on the bench. 

  
  


Ginny walked into the potions class and saw that it was a mixed one today like usual. Slytherins took up the left side while the Grfindors took up the right. Ginny found a seat beside a friend of hers Natasha Brumby and sighed. She put down the silver book under all her potions book and prepared for another boring class of potions. She looked up when Professor Snape walked in the door.

"Well well well. Look what we have here. Another mixed class. Well I see a partner assignment coming up." Snape looked around the room and then turned around and waved his hand and a assignment and ingredients appeared on the board. He turned and started to pair off Slytherins and Gryffindors. Groans and moans were heard as each person was paired up with another person. Snape then turned his attention to Ginny. " Ah Miss Weasly well I've got you a partner. Pearl will be your partner today!" Snape pointed to Pearl in the front row and she came up and sat beside Ginny. 

  


So far the class was going okay then the worst subject was brought up. Pearl turned to Ginny and jabbed her in the ribs and smiled. " I saw you with Draco Malfoy today. A word of advice, he wont go out with you. He doesn't fancy snobby little poor Gryffs." Pearl smiled as she went back to the potion. Ginny looked at her and snared " I don't like Malfoy! He came up to me and started to bug me okay! I would never date...." Ginny stopped herself as she thought about it. The thought of dating Draco didn't seem so gross anymore. Ginny shook her head as she went back to her potion.

  


Ginny walked down the halls after a long double potions class on her way to Dinner in the Great Hall. She turned a corner and came face to face with someone she wished she would never see all day. "Well Ginny....nice to see you" Draco said with a small smile. Draco then looked around and took Ginny into the closest classroom and shut the door. "So what is this I hear about you liking me Ginny." Ginny looked at Draco wide eyed and swallowed hard. For some weird reason she felt like he found out a great secret. She really did like Draco. She looked at Draco and cleared her throat. "Who told you that? Pearl?" Draco let out a small laugh and nodded his head. " Well is it true?" Ginny felt a small bead of sweat fall down the back of her neck. " Well......uh.....maybe......I mean.....Yea it is true. Do you have a problem with that! I mean almost half of the school likes you and you don't care so why should you care if I like you too!" Ginny looked at him with a half glare. 

Draco looked at her and laughed "Ginny! I know that half the school likes me. But I wouldn't of pulled you aside if I didn't care. God don't start acting like your mudblood friend Hermione! I like you too. But don't get all twisted about it!" Draco looked at her and a small smile formed across his face.

Ginny face turned red with anger and she let out a breath. " Don't call Hermione a mudblood! She might not be a pure blood but you don't have the right to call her that! To tell you the truth I don't care if you like me back! I don't!" Ginny turned and walked out of the room and walked to the Great Hall and found Harry and her brother and sat down across from them and sighed. Harry looked up at Ginny and swallowed some food and cleared his throat. " What's wrong Ginny? You look pissed" Harry went back to his sandwich eating. Ginny looked up and blew a piece of hair out of her face as she saw Draco walk in " Nothings wrong Harry. Don't worry about me so much okay. I'm not a little girl anymore I can take care of myself." Ginny picked up a sandwich and started to eat it. She pushed her silver book aside and looked down. All of a sudden a loud whoot was heard and Ron looked up and smiled. "Ah mails here! It was late today, I wonder why." Thousands of owls poured in with little notes attached explaining that there was a big storm so some of the owls couldn't come back. A owl dropped a letter down in front of Ginny and she grabbed it and opened it. She opened the letter and began to read it.

_Dear Ginny_

_I'm so sorry about what I called Hermoine. I'm just used to saying it. Look I want to talk to you but not in front of everyone else. So come down to the trophy room around 12 o clock tonight. Please, please, please come!_

_Draco Malfoy_

_P.S I love you!_

Ginny looked up at Draco and he smiled and winked at her. Ginny looked down then looked at Harry. Harry smiled and put down his sandwich. "So is that another letter from your mother Ginny?" Ron looked up from his mountain of food and sighed " Oh no is it from mum? I didn't do anything this time I swear!' Ginny looked at both of them and sighed. "No it's a note to me from someone...but Its to me. You guys can't read it. Sorry bad luck!" With that Ginny got up and walked away. Was she going to go to the room tonight? Or not?

_What will happen? Only I know! If you want to know you have to review! If not. I might still put in the next chapter but in a long time. Want it now! Review!!!!_


	2. To Go or Not to Go

Ginny walked down to the Gryfindor Common Room. It was eleven o'clock at night, Ginny looked around the empty room and the note from Draco and reread it again. Ginny looked around, she wanted to go but she also was scared that this could have been another one of Draco's nasty tricks. Then all of a sudden someone taped her on the shoulder. Ginny turned around and a sigh of relief escaped her lips when she saw it was just Harry smiling down at her.

  


"Harry what are you doing down here at this time of night?"

  


"I heard you walk down here so I came down here. Oh and Ginny I'm saying this now. I'm so sorry." Harry looked at her and smiled his hands behind his back.

  


Ginny looked at him confused. She didn't understand why Harry was acting like this. She looked at him. "Why are you telling me sorry in advance? What are you going to do?

  


"For this!" Harry's hand flung from behind his back as she grabbed Ginny's note from her hand and turned around and started to read it. As he finished the letter his eyes grew wider and wider. He turned and looked at Ginny. 

"Ginny! Are you two.......? Are you two dating!?!? Harry looked at Ginny and then ripped up the letter in shear madness. " Ginny! Are you! I can't believe you! After all this time! Oh my god Ginny!" Harry started to scream.

  


"Were not dating Harry! The thought never came to my mind except for now! But we might you know! But why do you care Harry? I'm fifteen years old! I can take care of my self and do a good job at it too!

  


Harry looked at her in complete shock from what was just said. Ginny defending Draco? Something must have been wrong. Draco must have been tricking with Ginny. It was the only way he believed she would defend him. Harry shook his head and cleared his throat and in a soft whisper said " If you go down to that trophy room tonight I'll tell McGonagle. Don't think I wont because I will!

  


Ginny opened her mouth to say something and then stopped. She turned around and walked to the door and then looking down at the ground said. " Harry if I go and you tell on me. That will be the end of it. Our friendship will be over!

  


Harry took a step towards Ginny then looked down and sighed. " Ginny if you go down there expecting Draco to be all nice and ask you out then I wouldn't go if I were you." Harry looked up at her then turned around and walked slowly up the stairs and up to the boys dorm where he climbed back into bed and went back to sleep with a bit of trouble.

  


Ginny turned around and walked out of the Common Room and down to Trophy room. She stopped at the door and stood there thinking. Her mind raced with a thousand thoughts. What if Harry was right? What if this was just one of Draco's tricks and on the other side of the door Draco and Snape were standing there. But then what if the letter wasn't even from Draco and someone else was standing on the other side of the door to embarrass her.

  
  


Ginny held her breath as she slowly opened the door looking down at the ground. She walked threw the door and slowly looked up. She saw Draco standing there with a big smile on his face. He was in his robes while she was in her pajamas. She looked at him and smiled sarcastically.

"So why did you call me down her Draco?" Ginny looked at him and said with clenched fists.

  


Draco smiled and walked over to Ginny and took her hands and held them in his. 

" I called you down here so I could tell you how I really felt." Draco looked into her eyes and smiled.

  


Ginny looked at him and sighed. "Well how do your really feel about me?" Ginny looked at him and braced herself to be laughed at. 

  


Draco looked at her and smiled. "I love you Ginny! I don't know why I do I just do!" Draco looked at her and smiled again.

  


Ginny looked shocked and turned and walked away and went back up to her room. She felt bad afterwards for not saying anything back to Draco. Ginny went to sleep with difficulty. She couldn't stop thinking about Draco. 


	3. A Unfourtunate turn

(( I would just like to thank my best friend Riana for the inspiration of this chapter. So Riana this chapter is for you! And Courtney too! Oh and the only Character I own is Nas. Well sub own or co own I guess you could say ))

  
  
  


The next week for Ginny wasn't a pleasant one. Harry was mad at her for going and wouldn't talk to her. Whenever Ron or Hermione would ask about it Harry would just say something about Ginny taking something of his without asking or something. Draco on the other hand had sent three letters during the week. The first two Ginny kept a secret pretty well. But Harry got a hold of the third one at lunch on the Friday. He took it and ran to the boys bathroom and read it as Ginny pounded at the door. "Harry that isn't yours! Give it back! Harry!"

  


Harry had his back to the door so she couldn't get in. He opened the letter and unrolled it and read it.

  


_Dearest Ginny_

_How come you didn't meet me last night? I waited for over a hour and a half and you didn't come. Did I do something to make you mad at me? I mean ever since I told you I loved you on Saturday you have been avoiding me. The only times you talked to me is when Snape us partners in potions. I really really want you to come tonight. Please do._

_Loving you Forever and Always_

_Draco Tomas Malfoy._

  


Harry glared at the note and let go of the door and Ginny fell into the bathroom. He turned around and locked the door with magic and looked at her. " So now your dating him?!" Harry said as he waved the note around madly.

  


Ginny looked at him and grabbed the note and shoved it in her robe pocket. " I told you we aren't dating yet. I'm still absorbing the shock that he loves me in the first place!"

  


Harry looked at her shocked, " Your not dating him Yet? Ginny.....do you know what will happen if I tell your father of this. You'll get the longest howler in school history!" Harry looked at her then looked down.

  


Ginny looked at her tears growing in her eyes "Why would you do that! Just to make me unhappy Harry! Well you not talking to me unless your shouting is making me unhappy! How come you can't just be happy for me! I mean Draco really must love me....he must!" Ginny pulled out the letter waving it around.

  


Harry looked at her and sighed " Ginny what if he's just playing with you so he can fuck you! I mean I've heard stories from girls! Even Pansy who is loyal like flies to shit to him! Even she says that he is no good!" Harry shook her head and walked out of the bathroom.

  


Ginny walked around the common room. It was eleven thirty and she was getting ready to leave. She was just thinking things over. She was just stepping through the portrait hole when she shivered and dropped the letter in the walkway. She didn't realize this. She walked down to the trophy room and saw Draco standing there. She smiled and walked over "Hey Draco, sorry bout before. I was drowning in homework and couldn't come."

  


Draco smiled and hugged her " That's okay. I knew you had a reasonable explination for it. I mean I love you. Why wouldn't you come!" Draco smiled at her and hugged her again.

  


Ginny shivered and looked at him. " Yea, I love you to Draco...and I was thinking...maybe could I don't know..go out sometime or something. I just don't want to meet at midnight ever night. One night my brother will catch on or Harry will tell him and we'll get in trouble."

  


Draco looked at her and then looked down "Ginny I love you so much you know that...but it would be hard for me and you to date freely like other people. Our families wont allow it. You know that. I would love to date you with no worries and no cares but....I can't. All I can promise you is the Hogsmade weekends together. That's all"

Ginny looked at him and shook her head " I can't have that Draco. If you can't date me freely then you can't have me at all. I have already lost Harry because of you...there is also a big chance I'll lose Hermione and Ron just because of you. I'm sacrificing and all your doing is sending me love notes.. I'll think about the weekends Draco...but I will have to think hard about it"

Ginny walked back to her dorm and fell asleep. The next day while she was in the Great Hall eating breakfast her friend Natasha who she called Nas sat beside her and looked at her. " You don't look so good chick. What wrong? Is it that time of the month? Or is 'Arry making you mad again?" Nas said with a big smile on her face.

Ginny looked at her and shook her head " No I'm just tired that all. But Harry is still making me mad so I guess that's some of it"

Nas smiled and ate breakfast. Ginny spent the rest of her day outside by the lake avoiding everyone she could. She was also doing what she could of her homework. All she could think of though was what Draco said to her. How dare he do nothing about the relationship he wanted to have with her while she give up all her friends and family. What was she going to do?


	4. Day of Confusion

(( Okay I would just like to start off this chapter with a big apology. I've been traveling and I was really busy so I never got to continue this story. But I'm back now and full of nice ideas! Anyway just a few words, I don't own nothing! I co own Nas with someone else! And J.K Rowling you rock! Muggles all the way! And I didn't have to spell check Muggles! It's a word in the dictionary! That's so cool! Anyway enjoy!))

  


Its been a week after the little brawl between Ginny and Draco. Ginny sat outside listening to Harry and Ron and Hermione talk about how horrible some of the teachers are when it comes to homework. Since that night Ginny hadn't received one single owl from Draco. She was starting to believe that Draco finally left her alone. Then all of a sudden a owl flown down to her holding a package. It had been after breakfast so it must have from far away. She opened the package to see two letters and tiny jewelry box. She looked at Harry, Ron then Hermione shaking her head. "I swear I don't know who this is from!" But deep down she knew it was from Draco.

  


Hermione smiled one of her big bright encouraging smiles and licked her lips "Well open it silly! Don't keep us waiting! We want to know who your secret admirer is!" Hermione sat up on her knees smiling around.

  


Harry got up and walked away. He knew who it was from and wasn't going to be around when Ron got all angry and almost kills Ginny. He wouldn't stand it.

  


Ron looked at Harry and ran after him " Oy Harry! Where are you going?!"

  


Hermione shook her head and looked back at Ginny and smiled and sat closer. "So are you going to open that box Ginny? Or are we just going to stare at it." 

  


Ginny shook her head and put the letters and box in her bag " Actually I've got to go. I'm meeting Nas in the library and she hates it when I'm late. I'll see you later thou Hermione. And I'll tell you when I opened the box" Ginny got up and walked away her mind racing with a thousand thoughts. Why would Draco send her this now! Why! Ginny made her way up to the girls dorms and over to her bed. She sat down and closed the curtains around her four poster bed. She pulled out the first owl and unrolled it and started to read it.

  


_My Dear Sweet Ginny_

_I've realized over the past week how much you mean to me. But as much as you mean to me family means to me the same amount. I find myself at a crossroads in my life that I would have came to with or without you in my life. I can't help but feel a great amount of pain when I think of what I could be losing if I turn my back on you. I hope you realize that my decision on us being totally together may take a while. And if you don't want to wait for me I understand. No woman as beautiful as you should wait in the shadows for a man who continues to make her wait. I sent you a necklace as my symbol of everlasting love for you my Ginny dear. I hope when I do make my decision your still around to except it_

_Your Forever To Hold Near Your Heart_

_Draco Malfoy_

  


Ginny sighed as she opened the box and saw a beautiful long necklace inside. The chain was pure gold and in the middle was a ruby heart with a small snake outlining it. Ginny smiled as she put it around her neck and sighed as she turned to open the second owl. Her eyes grew wide when she realized it was written in red ink. Ginny crossed her legs as she red it.

_Dearest Ginny_

_I'm in the hospital wing and didn't have to ink. So blood I use to write this note. This is a poem to show you how much I'm thinking of you._

_Hair so red and silky smooth._

_Lips red and full that light up a room._

_A touch that could bring back no fear or doom._

_All in a angel that I see inside of you._

  


Ginny could feel her face get red and hot. Tears ran down her face. How could Draco use blood. Is he crazy? She put the two letters away and ran down to the Hospital Wing. She burst threw the doors tears running down her face as Madame Promfry stopped her. " Who are you coming to see Miss Weasly?" 

  


Ginny wiped her face and calmed down. " Draco Madame Promfry. I'm here to see Draco. Can I please?" She smiled as Madame Promfry nodded. She ran past her and slid to Draco's bed and saw him just wake up. She sat down and looked at him tears running down her face " Are you crazy! How could you use blood! She would have given you ink Draco!"

  


Draco put his hand up to silence her " I wanted it to come from the heart. I see your wearing my heart." Draco smiled and pointed. 

  


Ginny smiled and looked at him. What was she going to do with him. One week he says he can't be with her . The next he can't stop telling her he loved her. Well this was just one day of confusion.

  


_Want to know more? The conclusion is coming! R/R to get it! I'll write only if I get the reviews!_


	5. Judgement Day

((Oh man.........I hate school, but now that I'm back in school I can conclude my story. Sorry if it's a bit long and I'm sorry if it makes you cry. Review and I might impress you with more of my lovely hp stories))

  


Ginny looked down at Draco and tears continued to run down her face as Draco told her how he came into the hospital wing.

  


Draco sighed "It was a fight Ginny in the end. Me and Harry had a fight, we were outside practicing and Harry flew at me from out of no where. He hit me off my broomstick and I fell to the ground. I've been here for two days. Harry on the other hand...he fell off but managed to only break his arm. Which was healed instantly. I was out for a day then I was okay agian."

  


Ginny wiped her face "I can't believe him, I told him a million times I'm not a little girl anymore! I can take care of myself and I told him that I loved you. Why can't he accept it.....why?!"

  


Draco sighed and shook his head "I think there's more to Potter than we see"

  


Madame Promfry walked in and looked at Draco and Ginny "Well Mr. Malfoy I believe you can leave now. Just try to fall off of your broomstick no more please"

  


Draco nodded and got up and put on his robs and looked at Ginny "You want to go for a walk outside? I need some air and we need to talk"

  


Ginny nodded "Yea, that would be nice. This hospital wing air is making me dizzy"

  


They got up and walked down the many stairways and out of the school. It was of course a weekend so there was no classes, all there was were a few kids outside doing homework. They walked out to where the lake was and stopped

  


Ginny took a big breath and looked around "Beautiful isn't it?" 

  


Draco smiled "Not a beautiful as you Ginny"

  


Ginny turned and looked at him "I wish you would figure out if you love me or not"

  


Draco looked at her confused "I told you I loved you........"

  


Ginny shook her head "I don't believe you do...if you did you would date me"

  


Draco shook his head "I told you I had to think about it......."

  


Ginny shook her head "I'm not in the mood to wait"

  


All of a sudden a loud hiss was heard. Harry ran and tackled Draco out of no where "YOU STAY AWAY FROM HER MALFOY!"

  


Ginny screamed "Harry stop! Harry!" Ginny jumped on Harry and screamed "HARRY!"

  


Harry in a flash of anger threw Ginny off of him. This triggered something inside of Draco and he lunged at him sending them both to the ground. All this time Ginny was unconscious. Loud screams and loud fits of words were heard. Moments later teachers pulled them apart and revived Ginny.

  


Ginny looked at the two "WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?!"

  


Harry looked at Draco then Ginny "IT was just a bet Ginny! Like I said it was! It was a stupid bet between him and Marcus Flint! I found out when I overheard them speaking about it at one of there quidditch practices. That's when I attacked him from the sky! I wasn't going to let him take advantage of you Ginny! I love you more than he would ever love you! "

  


Ginny's face went red and tears streamed down her face she looked at Draco "Is this true Draco? I mean after all this time it was just a bet?"

  


Draco shook his head "It was at first Ginny! But I love you now! After all that's happened I really do love you. I wouldn't have given you that necklace if I didn't" He struggled from Professor Snape and pointed at the necklace "Ginny please believe me! I do love you! I do! It was a bet before! Now I wish I never have accepted it!"

  


Harry looked at her "See Ginny, I tried to tell you! I did, but you didn't listen to me.........I told you it couldn't have been true. I tried to stop you from falling into his trap. Now that you have I wish you haven't."

  


Ginny looked from Draco to Harry and shook her head "Draco I cant' believe you! I told you I thought you were tricking me and you......I can't believe I wasted tears on you! I hate you and will forever and ever! I hate you Draco Tomas Malfoy! I HATE YOU!" With that Ginny grabbed the necklace and ripped it off throwing it at Draco's feet. She turned and ran off towards the forbidden forest. 

  


Harry screamed and wiggled out of Professor McGonagla's grip and ran after Ginny "GINNY STOP! GINNNNY WAIT!" He ran into the forest being in there many times before. He ran threw the tree's screaming Ginny's name over and over agin "GINNY!" He jumped into a clearing and found Ginny crying. He walked over and hugged her "Ginny? Are you okay?"

  


Ginny shook her head "No, I'm not. In fact I'll never be okay...I hate Draco and I always will. No matter what he gives me.........I hate him"

  


Harry nodded and picked her up and brought her back to the school. For two days she stayed in her room not to come out. But after a while she came to terms with what happened. After that day it was as if nothing had happened between Draco and Ginny. The day she came out of her room she saw Nas her best friend with the necklace that was once hers. She felt betrayed by a close friend and believe that she would have known better to not date Draco. She walked up to her and sighed "You do realize what is going on right?"

  


Nas snorted "Yea, you treated Draco like shit and he realized who the better woman was"

  


Ginny's eyes grew wide with surprise and hatred. How could her friend be like this to her? She ended up forgiving Nas and she dated Harry in the end

  


((Thank you all and now This Tale of Love and Hate is Over. I would like to thank all my friends for r/r this tale. I hope I can give you more)) 


End file.
